Overthrowing the Gods
by dabeeinc77
Summary: In a fickle race known for their solitary stature how did three men stay together to form the most powerful coven known to there Kind and how does one person hold the power to finally free or destroy them. AU unsure of the pairing fighting w/ cannon/no
1. Chapter 1

**Overthrowing the Gods**

**In a fickle race known for their solitary stature how did three men stay together to form the most powerful coven known to there Kind and how does one person hold the power to finally free or destroy them. (AU) still unsure of the Pairing I am fighting with my self to stay cannon or not? As always would like to duet a fiction with another writer.**

**Fare warning please have grace this is a none beta piece. I also am not a Greek mythology expert or even geek in fact I know next to nothing but the thought seemed to intrigue me.**

**I own only the pieces of plot that run in my head so I guess I can't take credit for much the rest is SM's Please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

_**The memoirs of Ares,**_

_Every civilization has them. From place to place and through out time. They have changed, but they have always been there among us. The "gods" petty and proud, powerful or pure. Every city had on they adored and lavished. Every tribe had one they served in exchange for protection or favor. In the time of monsters and mayhem these gods were a stable and no matter how unbearable they seemed the world and monsters out side of their dominance was far worse._

_Thousands of years later in the dawning of science and technology the gods of the past are thought of as some silly fiction a mythical explanation for the dim minded forefathers in mankind's past, but all legends are born out of something. In every story there is a grain of truth._

_The truth is they existed. _

_I should know I became one of them. Zeus, Apollo, Hera, Dionysos I knew them all. In a time before time began Zeus had his thunderbolts and Dionysos His wine. In fact much of what you've heard is probably closer to the truth than what you would like to believe. So what is the myth? That they were gods._

_Don't get me wrong I do believe there is a higher power. After all these long unending years I know there has to be. I also know that although I may be used by that power I am not a part of it nor am I able to be with it. That hope is lost to me, possibly for ever. Now I stand watch in honor of the memory of those I have lost. I stay ever obedient to my own self-given charge to guard my own and secure that the gods of the past will never again rise from the ashes._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Getting It

BPOV

It has been months now I keep expecting it to get better or for the numbness to return but ever since I stood on the edge of that cliff it seems that I have finally ended my downward spiral only to go splat at the end of my long free fall. Left in the aftermath only to see what I had become, a disjointed mess of unformed goo floating on the waves of life unsure of who I am or what I am doing, I stepped back from that ledge. Things seemed to be solidifying for a moment. Weather I will like the new shape and form I will take is yet to be seen.

Standing on the precipice I imagined what it would be like to see him again. You have to understand I had to see him again... I looked down at the crashing waves hearing him speaking to me and for a moment I imagined what it would be like drifting to my death. Perhaps in that last moment I would be able to see him again more clearly. That thought changed my life and only made my need of him more clear. The thought of living my whole life never to see him again or hold him... It is unbearable. If I knew at the end I would see him. Really see him and touch him... that my life would be lived out fully and that I could look in his eyes at the end as I drift into that sweet goodnight. Maybe then it would be different but that isn't real.

That day I learned what was real. A crazy red headed banshee who's every thought every part of her being screams for my death. Had been on the rampage doing everything she could to get around the pack to end me. Unlike Jacob and the others I couldn't really blame her. Has someone done anything to Edward I can't honestly say what I would do, but I could understand how her existence to now be linked with my suffering it was the only way to keep her love alive. Just as being dangerous gave Edward's voice life I am sure causing me to suffer caused James voice to ring in her ears. Somehow it made since. As I stared into the ocean absorbed by the need of Edward I rember seeing a tinge of red in the frowthing shalows below.

I can see it all so clearly now. It took me long enough, and its sad it took the death of a good man to see it, but I can see it. Jacob told me Henry Clearwater's death was simply a heart attack but when I heard from Charley that he was in the woods when he passed a gnawing feeling began to consume me. This was my fault I thought at first. Harry was in the woods because of me I began to reason. Ok actually Harry was in the woods because he loved his best friend Charley. He wouldn't even consider the possible sacrifice to himself in the face of his best friends need. Charley was in the woods because of the pack and because he was a good man that would sacrifice himself for the good of others with out fan fair or even being asked. The Pack was in the woods because of Victoria so they sacrificed their present, their independence and normalcy because they knew normal humans along with myself were at risk an unable to defend against this unknown world. Victory was in the woods because of me because her inability to let go. So she was willing to sacrifice everything even things that weren't hers to sacrifice just to sooth the aching need to somehow still connected to her dead love. I didn't like it but I got.

I was no different than Victory I was unable to let go of my love, and there wasn't anything or anyone I wouldn't through on the alter for it. I had burned my friendship my grades my health and safety and as if that wasn't enough I had throne my father and best friend up there as well but I didn't let them go I just continued to burn them up there over and over again and I had no intentions of stopping because I had no intentions of letting Edward go I would sacrifice anything to stay connected with Edward.

And that is when it came to me. Thats when I saw it all so clearly. Just as I was shackled with Victory's sacrifices Edward was shackled with everyone else's. Like the pack he would give up his present and future to give me some kind of normalcy and like charlie he would do it without being asked and he would never show anyone what it had cost him and like Harry he would never consider the sacrifice it would be to himself. Edward was an eternal boy who loved me. I know he did but he couldn't see past my mortality. If only He could. If only it wasn't his choice.

What if I could make it not his Choice? Like victoria I would truly have to sacrifice everything even things that arguably weren't mine to sacrifice. It would kill my father and Jake it would cause problems in the pack and with out the Cullens... no I couldn't think like that. That I would have to control. I wouldn't take someone else's life. Yes I would sacrifice it all for the chance of seeing Edward question now was "How could I make it my choice?" Then out of nowhere the answer to that question came to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 misery loves company

**Fare warning please have grace this is a none beta piece. I also am not a Greek mythology expert in fact I know next to nothing but the thought seemed to intrigue me.**

**I own only the pieces of plot that run in my head so I guess I can't take credit for much the rest is SM's Please tell me what you think.**

It is uncommon but happens none the less to our kind. The undying wish for death when an unbreakable being becomes broken hearted. I don't know why the boy stirs my dead heart to care. We will kill him I am sure just as we have a thousand others, but the cord of love I see strangling him reminds me of my own. It's strong unbending unbreakable and unlike other's soul bonds it has not withered or fade with the death of his Love. I envy him though because unlike myself he can hang himself by that shining gold cord. I am torn with insane jealousy that this bronze haired boy can ask to be freed of his pain when I can not. It's not right and I know my Didyme would never approve but a sick piece of me longs to deny him only to know that there is another in this world who suffers the same as I. What can I say Misery does love company.

He hides it well but Caius is the most compassionate of us. He no doubt will want to release the child from his pain. Normally I wouldn't care. I would just sit here untouched and allow Caius his mercy, but I am strangely drawn to the boy's pain. I could come up with some excuse for wanting to know the boys past and putting off the decision until tomorrow but the child knows my thoughts and soon enough Aro will see my sick fascination to know the depths of the boy's brokenness and to force him to remain in it. So I end our meeting simply telling Aro to look at the boys life.

It is sick that I will force Aro to experience such pain and I will force the boy stay in this world a little longer just so that I am not alone for a day, but I will and every one in this room knows why.

Aro takes the boys hand. He is deep in the boys thoughts when he flinches and something has genuinely surprised him which is really saying something. Aro's face morphs from utter shock to what I believe to be disbelief and finally rests on sorrow. I must admit that I am unsatisfied when I look in his eyes, because instead of being left with the all consuming void that I live with I see a glimmer of hope and excitement. I wont lie to you Aro rarely has true genuine excitement so when I look in his eyes it unsettles me.

As we leave the throne room the boy meets my gaze before he is taken to a waiting room and for a fraction of eternity we are joined as one in the brotherhood of suffering. In a way seeing the weight of his pain lessens my own burden and in the little charity I have left to my soul I hope it is the same for him.

Caius brushes past me being sure to soundly bump me along the way. It is no accident. I know he is angry at my selfishness and he has tried to be tolerant of the way I am forcing everyone to wallow in my despair. I watch him walk away knowing he has tried to help bare my burden and share in the cup disappointment I drown in everyday but he cannot. And so I turn from him to seek out the small amount of solace that has been afforded to me, but after hours of seeking out Aro I realize he is avoiding me and I will not find him. It seems unlike him but perhaps he is finally putting his foot down and he will not give in and share the boys story with me. Unsettled and upset I find my self back in my library with the most familiar of books in hand, and for the thousandth time I read it again.

_**The memoirs of Ares,**_

For 16 years I had fought to harness and tame my unending undying strength. The first two years I struggled to reclaim the strength of my heart. Willing the shattered broken pieces to be mended together with an impossible hope, that I could one day return home and return to her. I spent over a decade strengthening my resolve until it had conquered my overwhelming thirst for death. Then I spent the next five years strengthening, testing, and perfecting my control until I knew I had finally found the greatest strength of all, the power to control myself. I have conquered all to become as strong as the gods themselves to become one of them, and the result of it had reduced me to this moment. I the great Ares was left as lost, scared, weak and useless as the baby in my arms. Looking down into his mothers warm brown eyes willing my venom to make the difference and hold her to me, but as I think of what she will go through and hear her heart stager a piece of me longs for death to take us both to a place of peace. With a whisper of breath her voice calls to me back "They need you…" I know it is to late. I failed to save her. With her last breath she gives her final command eternally ripping us apart. "STAY…, Love, stay"


End file.
